Core C. Biostatistics, Bioinformatics and Data Management Core For any modern, large project in biomedical research, it is important to take advantage of input on the most modern study designs and the most up-to-date methods for statistical analyses of data. Each Project will thus have the benefit of access to our Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, and Data Management Core, directed by Dr. Hongzhe Li. The goal of this core is to design and provide data analytic and bioinformatics services to support all program project investigators. Moreover, in collaboration with the Administrative Core, Core C will provide comprehensive data management and data sharing services for all the projects. Core C will collaborate with all projects by assisting with study design, biostatistical and bioinformatics analyses, and interpretation of results before, during, and after the study is completed. In particular, Core C investigators will provide specialized expertise in functional genomics, analytic methods for characterizing the relationship among high-dimensional genomic data and pathological outcomes, analytic methods for gene expression data from microarray technologies, and methods for the analysis of proteomics data. The Specific Aims of Core C are to: (1) advise investigators on study design issues, including sample size and power calculation; (2) conduct statistical analyses of data from each project and across projects to address specific hypotheses defined in project-specific proposals; (3) conduct exploratory analyses and develop novel analysis strategies that may lead to generation of new hypotheses; and (4) develop web-based central databases of high scientific quality from multiple sources for data sharing among the projects/cores and for biostatistical analysis. Relevance to public health:The conserved nature of the IGF-lnsR axis pathway for lifespan extension from flies to worms to mice, and the special focus of p66Shc on adiposity, suggests that elucidation of the p66Shc will likely be relevant to human health in the United States.